


Handle With Care

by tobiramas-shoulder-fur (Catnerys)



Category: Naruto
Genre: (somewhat at least), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Emotional Sex, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/tobiramas-shoulder-fur
Summary: Iruka was dangerous. It took Kakashi way too long to realise that and he cursed himself for it. He was an elite shinobi of Konoha, he should have noticed it. The teacher wasn’t a killer- he had killed people, everyone did at some point but he hadn’t made it his identity, not like Kakashi- and Kakashi could easily take him in a one on one fight but it wasn’t his skills that made Iruka so dangerous.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 410





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in ages and it was supposed to just be some quick and dirty Thing but Kakashi decided to have Emotions but repress them so I had to work around that.

Iruka was dangerous. It took Kakashi way too long to realise that and he cursed himself for it. He was an elite shinobi of Konoha, he should have noticed it. The teacher wasn’t a killer- he had killed people, everyone did at some point but he hadn’t made it his identity, not like Kakashi- and Kakashi could easily take him in a one on one fight but it wasn’t his skills that made Iruka so dangerous. 

Not that he wasn’t incredible skilled. Kakashi had never met anyone who was so capable of holding their ground against much more deadly and experienced fighters with just the textbook skills honed to perfection like Iruka did. It was what had caught his attention in the first place but he hadn’t thought him dangerous back then. That came much later. 

Iruka was soft. Somehow, he had managed to live through years of shinobi life- something that digged its claws into you and _ripped_ until there was nothing left of you and you were left to wonder if you even were still a _person_ \- and stayed soft. Kakashi was all jagged and sharp edges, cutting everyone who came to close whether he wanted to or not. It took something extraordinary to achieve that. Iruka was soft but he wasn’t weak. And this was what made him dangerous. 

It drew Kakashi in. This softness, the warmth he radiated and the silent promise of a rest made Kakashi want to just fit himself into Iruka’s little world and just lay down and have a nap. He couldn’t let his guard down like that. 

But Iruka kept offering. Subtly, of course, and so very earnest. Because they were _friends_. Kakashi had no real idea how that happened but it made it even harder to resist. He wanted to give in so badly. It took everything of him not to. After every mission that left him hollow and numb, Iruka was there with concern in his eyes and the offer of a talk or just silent company and Kakashi had to turn him down every time. 

If he gave in, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away. It was hard enough as it was already. Kakashi was selfish. He would want Iruka as a whole, fit himself into his life and _stay_ there as long as he could. But that wasn’t what Iruka wanted. Iruka wanted friends. He had many of them and found them easy to make and keep. If Kakashi gave in, he couldn’t be just a friend. Losing him over something as ridiculous as affection was simply not worth it.

It was getting harder and harder to say no the longer it went on. Kakashi eventually broke. 

He’d been out of the village for several months, investigating and taking out a group of missing-nins that had caused issues along the border and it had been hard. It had been a successful mission, the organisation wiped out before it caused any bigger problems and Kakashi hadn’t even sustained too many injuries but still, he felt haggard and worn thin. He didn’t even have it in him to make his mission report just annoying enough to be bad but not so bad he had to rewrite it yet still so funny Iruka would find it amusing. 

Iruka gave him a look he had never given him before but he didn’t have the energy to figure out what it mean. He nodded when Iruka thanked him for his work and shuffled out of the mission room, feet moving on his own. He didn’t make it very far when he heard Iruka calling out for him.

“Kakashi, wait up!” 

He stopped, swaying slightly and looked back in confusion as he saw the teacher jogging towards him, a bag thrown over his shoulder. He came to a stop next to him, a wide smile on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking shy but weirdly determined. 

“Come with me, please?” He asked. 

He wrapped his fingers around his wrist, tugging gently and Kakashi followed because Iruka’s hand was warm and strong. He didn’t have the energy left to deny him. They probably made quite the picture. The Copy Ninja was following an academy teacher like some kind of lost puppy, guided by a grip he could easily break if he wanted to. But he didn’t. 

Iruka’s home was close by which meant Iruka let go of him way too fast to unlock his door. Kakashi leaned against the wall, watching his back, eyes flitting back and forth from one end of the hallway to the other, tension returning to his posture. 

He was clinging to his self-control with the last of his energy, just barely refraining from collapsing against Iruka’s back and his friend didn’t seem to notice how close Kakashi was to absolutely ruin his life by spilling his feelings all over the place. 

Kakashi would cut him up, ruin him with all his sharp edges. Nothing soft stayed with him for long.

“Come in then!” Iruka said, easily catching his wrist again and tugged him into the apartment. 

He let him manhandle him around, accepted the clothes Iruka pushed into his hands- even though if he put his flak jacket back on-, ate the food he gave him and didn’t shrug off the blanket he threw over his shoulders after he pushed him to sit down on the sofa. 

Kakashi frowned at the cup of tea in his hands. It was warm and delicious and Iruka was puttering around in the kitchen, doing the dishes from their dinner and giving him the privacy to pull his mask down to drink. He did that a lot, Kakashi had noticed. His fingers twitched. Iruka was humming. 

The couch was incredible comfortable- much more so than the one Kakashi owned- and it was very hard not to sink into it and just fall asleep. He squared his shoulders, refusing to settled down in anything more than a cross-legged position and carefully measured his sips. The longer he had to hold his tea, the longer he could sit upright and not give into the temptation of sleep. 

He failed miserably. His cup was empty way too quickly. 

Iruka chuckled when he took the mug from his hands and ruffled Kakashi’s hair. 

It didn’t seem to be an intentional action. He did it almost absently, as if it was something he did all the time- he probably did it to his students a lot, he was the kind of guy to enjoy them seeing them sulk about him messing with their hair- but that little careless act was what finally broke Kakashi. 

He made a sound in the back of his throat that he had never made before, something stuck between a whine and a whimper and fell forwards, his forehead resting against Iruka’s chest. Immediately, he tried to pull back but Iruka just threaded his fingers through the hair in the back of his neck, gently pressing him down and Kakashi stayed, another whine threatening to spill over his lips. 

“There we go.” Iruka cooed softly, combing through his hair. 

Kakashi shuddered, his whole body sagging against the chunin and he reached for him, hesitantly, barely daring to move and Iruka met him halfway, intertwining their fingers. His heart fluttered helplessly before jumping into a sprint. Kakashi held his breath. 

“I saw you.” Iruka muttered. “Always did. Took me a long while to figure out what exactly I was seeing but I did it eventually. You’re very hard to read.” 

He scratched over the sensitive spot right behind Kakashi’s ear and Kakashi made another unbidden sound, shaking silently. Iruka moved closer, pressing them together as much as possible, going to far as gently repositioning Kakashi’s legs so they were on the floor and he could slid his own between them. 

It was over. Iruka knew. Kakashi was all sharp edges and Iruka was too close now. He was bound to get hurt. But he was so soft and he didn’t want to move away. Kakashi was selfish. He wanted him, just like this but he couldn’t let Iruka get hurt. Not Iruka. It couldn’t be him who managed what even the life of a shinobi didn’t manage to do. He didn’t want to be the one to give Iruka a sharp edge. 

“You’re trying so hard with everything, don’t you?” Iruka continued. “You never give it less than your best, even if you pretend you do. You don’t allow yourself any breaks, no fun, no affection unless it’s under the disguise of something else. But you want all that, right? And you want me.”

Kakashi swallowed. He was shaking all over and Iruka squeezed his hand, then lifted it up and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. It was nothing but soft and gently and yet it left him breathless and _hungry_. Iruka nudged him and Kakashi nodded, hot shame burning in his chest. All it took was one touch. One touch and everything he worked so hard for was just gone. He would lose Iruka now. 

“I’m sorry.” He choked out, voice rough. 

And Iruka laughed. A beautiful sound. Kakashi would miss it so much. Warm fingers tugged on his hair, making him look up. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? Kakashi felt like crying. 

“I’m not sure what’s going on in your brain that you think you have to apologize- wait, I kind of think you do but you don’t have to. I want you too, after all.” 

His heart leaped into his throat, thundering in a way too fast rhythm as he blinked up at Iruka. The chunin chuckled quietly, then leaned down and kissed his forehead protector. There was absolutely no way Kakashi should be feeling anything from it but he swore it felt warm. It was impossible but everything about Iruka was so warm so his kisses had to be, too. Kakashi wanted to find out. He whimpered. 

Iruka wanted him. Iruka saw him, with all his jagged edges and still he was here, holding him and admitting his feelings just like that. As if it was the easiest thing he had ever done. Maybe it was. Maybe he didn’t see how Kakashi would hurt him. He needed to understand that no matter how much Kakashi wanted this, he can’t have it. He didn’t deserve it. Swallowing back the bile who rose at the thought, he took a deep breath. 

“No. No, you don’t understand. I’m too rough, too fucked up. I’ll- I’ll hurt you.” 

“Maybe.” Iruka said, shrugging. “I never said it was going to be easy. But we’re both adults. We can figure it out. I’m not easy to go along either.” 

That was a lie. It had to be. Kakashi couldn’t think of a person Iruka didn’t get along with. He shook his head but Iruka cut his reply off with another laugh. 

“I’m starting to think you might have hit your head a little bit. Don’t you remember how we were in the beginning? Before the chunin exams, for example? I’m stubborn and have a temper. I bet you do, too. We’ll clash and we’re probably going to make cutting remarks at each other when we do. But that’s an issue for when it will happen. For now, I’d like to take you to bed. If you let me, of course.” 

Kakashi should say no. He should leave right now, end this whole thing and avoid Iruka until the man had moved on. It was the smartest thing to do, the most logical. But Kakashi was selfish and didn’t want to. Iruka was offering himself up, all for him to snatch up and keep and Kakashi _wanted_. And so he nodded. 

Iruka’s smile alone made it worth it. 

He pulled him to his feet, one arm wrapped loosely around his waist as he pressed them together so closely their breaths mingled. Kakashi let him take the majority of his weight and Iruka didn’t even stumble under it, just laughed some more, called him lazy under his breath and pressed a kiss against his clothed cheek. Immediately, Kakashi pulled his mask down and eagerly kissed him fully. 

He could feel the giggle against his lips as they kissed, lips moving against each other with a clear hunger, both having waited far too long for this moment. It set something inside of Kakashi alight and he growled, tugging harshly on Iruka’s ponytail. He hooked his finger under the hair band and tried to pull it out but failed which only made Iruka laugh and break their kiss. 

“Slow down, Kakashi.” He said, kissing the corner of his mouth and reached up to undo the hair band himself. “We do have all the time in the world and I have plans. So have a little patience, yeah?” 

Iruka could probably ask for anything right now and Kakashi would do it for him as long as it meant he was allowed to fit himself against him and stay as long as he wanted. He nodded, jerkily and was promptly rewarded with seeing Iruka with his hair down for the first time. Unable to resist, he tangled one hand into it, feeling the silky strands glide through his fingers. 

Somehow, they made it into the bedroom without separating much, even if they bumped into a wall or two. They both lost their flak jackets somewhere in the small hallway and Kakashi managed to push up Iruka’s sweater a good bit before the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, pulling Iruka on top of him. He didn’t have time to catch his breath before they were kissing again but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care, surging into the touch when Iruka slid a hand under his shirt, gently scratching over his stomach. 

Iruka slid in between his legs and Kakashi more than happily made space for him as Iruka kneeled above him, his hair messily framing his face. With his free hand, he cupped Kakashi’s face, his fingers calloused and warm against his skin and he leaned into the touch, soaking up every bit of affection Iruka offered him. 

“You’re so pretty.” Iruka murmured. 

Kakashi wanted to laugh but the earnest look on his face caused the noise to get stuck in his throat, turning it into something sounding more like surprise. Iruka kissed him again, gently coaxing his mouth open to deepen it. His hand slid down over his neck, then chest before gripping the shirt and pulling it upward. Kakashi complained with a whine when they had to break the kiss again but once the shirt was off, Iruka kissed a way down his throat, nibbling at his collarbone and then further down, never hurting but leaving his marks all over his skin. 

He licked over an old scar across his hipbone that had healed badly, the gnarly scar tissue standing out against his pale skin. Kakashi gasped, hips twitching and Iruka did it again, this time letting his teeth brush over it, too. 

“Oh, f-fuck, I-” 

Whatever Kakashi had tried to say got lost when Iruka shifted and pressed his thigh against his half-hard dick. He gasped and tossed his head back, digging his nails into Iruka’s shoulder. Iruka laughed breathily against Kakashi’s skin. 

He found every scar that littered his chest- and there were many of them- and kissed, licked or brushed his fingers over them until Kakashi was trembling beneath him, his breath coming in short gasps and broken off moans. Iruka looked way too pleased with himself when he leaned up to nip at Kakashi’s neck. He was still fully dressed, too, which was unacceptable. 

“Get this off.” He gasped, pulling on Iruka’s offending sweater. 

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Iruka was all toned muscles and Kakashi eagerly explored the tanned skin with his hands and mouth, delighted by the noises it drew out of him. They moved against each other, Kakashi impatient and eager, just bordering on desperate, Iruka slow and curious, taking his time drawing out all kind of reactions out of Kakashi. 

Deft fingers undid his pants and Kakashi eagerly lifted his hips, helping Iruka pull them down. They were thrown aside carelessly, landing somewhere on the floor but Kakashi wasn’t paying attention to this because Iruka was spreading his legs a bit further to press a kiss against the inside of his thigh. He could feel the muscles in his leg twitch at that, his mouth falling open soundlessly. It was such a tender action, he hadn’t expected it. 

On an impulse, he pulled his forehead protector off, exposing his sharingan. Iruka hesitated for the briefest of moments, meeting his eyes- both of them- without any fear or tension, just assessing the situation to make sure he was alright. When Kakashi gave him a short nod, he just continued and kissed the other thigh, too. 

“Can- can I fuck you?” Iruka rasped. 

Kakashi drew in a sharp breath. It had been a long time since he had bottomed. It took a lot of trust for him to let anyone be this close to him. Iruka waited, patiently, fingers brushing up and down his calf and just looking at him with dark, lidded eyes. He could say no, Kakashi realized, and they would still continue on. He could ask to fuck Iruka- and he would be lying if he hadn’t thought about that; He had thought that was the only way it could ever happen- and he would let him. Iruka trusted him like that. Kakashi wanted to trust him like that, too. 

He nodded again but then Iruka nudged him gently, eyes intense. Kakashi swallowed and licked his lips. 

“Yes, please.” 

His words made Iruka smile widely and he kissed the side of his knee as a reward. 

“There is lube in the bedside drawer. Could you get it, please?” 

Kakashi could do that without taking his eyes off Iruka as it turned out. The chunin chuckled at that but didn’t say anything, just took the bottle of lube from him and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“Can we do this with you on your back or do you rather be on your hands on knees?” He asked. 

“Like this is fine.” Kakashi answered. 

Iruka smiled again, then kissed him, sweet but deep, leaving him breathless and aching for more before he pulled off his underwear and lifted one of Kakashi’s leg up to his shoulder, spreading the other as far to the side as it was comfortable. Kakashi could have gone further but as soon as he showed any sign of discomfort, Iruka had pulled back and kissed his knee again as if apologizing. 

It was completely unnecessary since Kakashi could take it, had taken much rougher handling from other partners before but something about the look in Iruka’s eyes made him not want to say anything about it. If Iruka wanted to be gentle, he would let him. 

The first finger felt weird and it must have shown on his face because Iruka stilled and nuzzled his face. Kakashi wrapped one arm around his shoulders, effectively keeping him in place as he slowly relaxed. Iruka was whispering soft words against his cheek, his breath tickling over his ear. 

It took a few moments but eventually, Kakashi decided he was ready and slightly moved his hips to test it. It felt fine, nothing mind blowing but he was sure it would change soon. 

“Okay. I’m ready.” He said quietly.

He felt Iruka nod but he didn’t immediately insert another finger, instead using his free hand to gently pinch his nipple, making Kakashi gasp. Then, he moved downwards, peppering kisses into his neck and chest until he could lick over one nipple while he twisted the other. It drew out and embarrassingly loud moan out of Kakashi’s throat that quickly grew into a whine when Iruka added his second finger just then. 

The stretch was much more noticeable now but it also felt better. Kakashi wanted to let his eyes fall shut and just bask in the sensation but it would mean missing out on Iruka’s reactions and he couldn’t have that. So he blinked rapidly and tugged on Iruka’s hair until he looked up. His mouth was wet, red and slightly swollen and he looked so beautifully wrecked, Kakashi cursed quietly. He did that. He made Iruka look like _that_. Pride and possessiveness filled his chest. 

Kakashi needed Iruka. _Now_. 

But no matter how much he tried to urge him on, coax him into just getting on with it, to just fuck him already, Iruka remained stubbornly patient. And he kept tutting and clicking his tongue at him but praised him when he gave in and just let him do his thing. It caused a weird feeling to rise in him, turning the simmering heat into something closer to a roaring fire. 

He was so close to coming already when Iruka finally added a third finger. His thighs were trembling and he was making those embarrassingly high whining noises he hated so much but Iruka only encouraged him, slowly fucking him with his fingers. It was torture. Kakashi loved it. 

“Are you ready? Do you think you can take it? I don’t want to you to hurt yourself just because you’re impatient, alright?” Iruka muttered, twisting his fingers in a way that had Kakashi’s toes curling. 

“I’m ready- please, Iruka!” 

Iruka nodded, carefully pulling out his fingers. He leaned up to kiss him almost chastely while he reached for the bottle of lube they had carelessly dropped onto the bed and got rid off his pants and underwear. He watched how he slicked himself up, his sharingan making sure he was committing every little detail to memory. Not that he would be able to forget anything about this anyway. 

His legs were moved until he could comfortably wrap them around Iruka’s waist. In this position, he could feel the head of his dick just brushing over his entrance and he rocked back against Iruka, drawing out deep moans out of both of them. 

“We’ll go slow, okay?” Iruka said, holding onto Kakashi’s hips tightly. 

“Oh for- just get on with it, Iruka!” 

He did go slow. Torturously so, in fact. No matter how much he begged or tried to move to get him deeper, Iruka kept him in place or just stopped altogether until he got with the program that Iruka was setting the pace. Kakashi groaned when he was finally fully inside of him. He tried bucking his hips, hungry for more but Iruka’s hands were still gripping his hips tightly, stopping him effectively from moving. It tore an impatient sound out of him that made Iruka shush him softly, hot breath brushing over Kakashi’s collarbone as he peppered more kisses into his sweaty skin. 

“Wait a minute, will you?” He said. 

Kakashi scoffed but made somewhat of an agreeing noise afterwards. Iruka grabbed his thighs, hoisted them up a little bit further which changed the angle slightly, allowing him to slide even deeper into him and Kakashi hastily hooked his ankles together, keeping him in that position. Impatiently, he tugged at Iruka’s hair. He needed him to move. Now. 

“You’re so greedy.” Iruka laughed, kissing his cheek. “It’s cute, really, but I need a moment. Just one, alright?” 

He nipped at his mouth in response, tugging the bottom lip into his mouth before surging up in another deep and filthy kiss as he wrapped his arms around Iruka’s shoulders. Iruka’s fingers slid over his stomach, playfully pinching his nipples in passing and he had the audacity to laugh when Kakashi arched into the touch, breaking the kiss with a low moan. His mouth latched onto his neck while his hand found its way back into Kakashi’s hair, pulling with just enough strength to let him feel it but to not hurt him. 

Kakashi wanted him to be rougher but Iruka had already made it quite clear that wasn’t happening. 

When he finally started moving, Kakashi growled and pushed his hips back, chasing the sensation of being filled. This time, Iruka didn’t restrain him, instead he pressed their foreheads together, causing their sharp gasps and moans to mingle. Kakashi was unable to look away, the sight burning itself into his memory thanks to his still uncovered sharingan. He should close his eye but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Iruka was breathtakingly beautiful. 

He tried to tell him- he really did- but the next thrust was angled just right and for a moment Kakashi forgot everything, only managing to choke out an unintelligible garble of words that made no sense. Iruka didn’t seem to mind, messily kissing him. 

It was so very different from every other partner Kakashi had ever taken to bed and yet, he didn’t mind. It was _good_. New but good. He tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind Iruka’s ear, feeling a smile tug on his lips. He wanted this. All the warmth and tender care Iruka was giving him. If this was what he got for being weak, maybe it wasn’t all that bad. 

Iruka wrapped a hand around Kakashi’s neglected dick and he cursed wildly. Iruka grinned mischievously and pressed his thumb against the slit for a moment before starting to jerk him off in quick strokes. 

He would probably have marks from Kakashi’s nails digging into his skin by tomorrow but he didn’t seemed bothered by it and Kakashi liked the thought of it. He pressed his face into the crook of Iruka’s neck and bit into the sensitive skin just below the ear. Iruka jumped, hips stuttering for a moment and Kakashi did it again, earning the same response. 

Iruka was babbling mindless praise, finally moving in the faster pace that Kakashi had tried to coax him into the whole time. He groaned in appreciation, then nipped at his earlobe and set out to litter bite marks all over his throat. In the hollow of Iruka’s throat, he sucked a dark mark, sucking and biting to make sure it would be unable to go unnoticed and just too high up to be fully covered. 

“Come on.” He whispered against the tanned skin, licking over the tender spot. “Just a bit more, Iruka, please. Need it. Want it so badly.” 

In response, Iruka moaned and pressed a kiss against his temple, then fastened his grip on his dick, matching the movements to those of his hips. His lips were hot against his as they met again, barely kissing, both just desperate for the contact as they rapidly approached their orgasm. 

Kakashi came first, clever finger sending him toppling over the edge with a choked moan. He arched his back, nails scratching down Iruka’s back before he collapsed bonelessly back into the mattress. Iruka whimpered loudly, hips stilling completely as Kakashi rode out his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Kakashi.” He then whispered, sounding almost as if he was in awe. 

He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt him in any way and Kakashi would have protested if he had the energy for it but so he only clenched his thighs weakly to encourage him to stay in place. It didn’t work but Iruka just pressed a kiss against the side of his knee as he gently stretched his legs out. He was still hard. 

Kakashi watched breathlessly how he wrapped a hand around himself, giving himself a slow first stroke before he settled into a confident, steady rhythm. His eyes never left Kakashi, roaming his body that was littered with the marks he left there, his stomach and thighs messy with come. 

“Gorgeous.” He panted and Kakashi felt himself blush. 

He pushed up, ignoring his body wanting to not move at all and covered Iruka’s hand with his. It drew out a whine from him and Kakashi matched his rhythm, eyes flitting back and forth between their joined hands and Iruka’s face, not wanting to miss a moment. Iruka’s free hand grabbed him by the chin, pulling him into a messy kiss as his hips stuttered and he came with a muffled groan. 

Iruka pressed a quick kiss against the corner of his mouth and then pushed him gently back onto the mattress. Kakashi pulled him along with him, wrapping his arms around his middle. Iruka went along with it, laughing breathlessly. 

For a moment, they just laid in the bed, both too sated and boneless to really move. Iruka’s hand was in Kakashi’s hair again, absently playing with it while Kakashi was busy following the dark marks on the chunin’s neck with a finger. 

“We need to get cleaned up.” Iruka eventually said. 

Kakashi tightened his arm around him, not letting him get up. It made Iruka giggle and he decided that it was a sound he wanted to hear as often as possible, even if it meant being filthy and having to sleep on come stained sheets. 

“No, I mean it, Kakashi, let me get up. I’m not letting you sleep like this.” 

“Cruel.” He whined but pulled his arm away.

Iruka swatted his leg before he rolled gracelessly out of bed. He disappeared into the bathroom, Kakashi watching his back as he left. 

Maybe Iruka could handle jagged and sharp edges. Maybe Kakashi deserved some peace and quiet. Maybe this was good for him. Maybe this was good for Iruka, too. Maybe this could just work out. 


End file.
